project_peacockfandomcom-20200213-history
Elysia Nudia
The serene temptress of the sea... Appearance Standing at 5 foot 9 inches tall with a curvaceous figure, Elysia is rather noble looking. She has soft, pale skin that looks flawless, though on her shoulders there are gentle little freckles that one has to get rather close to her to even see. She has light blue eyes and stark white hair that falls down to her hips, she keeps it in a very elegant style with brains around her head. Her mask is more of a headdress that ties rather nicely into her white hair. The mask is a standard white with sapphire jewels embedded into the mask. The jewels, though beautiful, are cracked and nearly shattered, some having already lost parts of themselves. Elysia dresses in victorian era clothing, rather fanciful and colorful. She has pauldrons with maroon feathers and gold filligree; a theme that's present throughout her dresses, a normal one. She has black, elbow length gauntlets with gold filligree and a bodice with gold, black and red decorations. Her skirt comes up slightly to show a bit of her legs through a slit in the fabric that comes up to her thighs. She wears a pair of thigh high silk stockings with red high heels. Since she's more of a solitary, motionless fighting, she can afford such luxuries. Personality Elysia is a rather calm and serene one, polite and careful to speak. She almost carries herself in a delicate fashion with which she uses to do her best to remain well-mannered. Of course, her manners are tested from time to time, though she keeps them up and simply attempts sneaking a veiled insult into her responses. She can be rather sarcastic and come off as snotty or even holier-than-thou. Because of this, she's rather vain about her appearance and makes sure to look the best that she can. Her distinct sense of self makes her rather aware of her own abilities versus that of another. It's not that she's a war monger, quite the opposite. She would rather come to a diplomatic solution rather than a 'beat'em up' one. As a person, it's difficult to rile her up. Mentioning attacking someone or something that's smaller than themselves in front of her is a sure-fire way to seriously piss her off. Because of this, she can be very protective of those who are close to her, sometimes resorting to becoming an unholy pain in the ass with either words or her own abilities. When in a true rage, she's very vicious and scornful, letting loose the insults that she always wished to say before hand and making those who have angered her wish that they were never allowed to grace the soil of the earth, Soul Society, or Hueco Mundo. History In her living life, Elysia was born in London, England. She was the daughter of a prostegious ship maker who never allowed her upon the vessels for fear of losing his beloved daughter. She grew up around the docks that were very close to home, dreaming about the ocean's tides, it's fierce waters and the creatures that loomed in the abyss. Every time she looked out of her window, she saw something different and each time it were as though she were learning something new no matter how many times she might have seen it in the past. Upon reaching the age of fifteen, she was informed that she was to be wed to a nearby steel tycoon's son, a young man that she had never met. Elysia did not want anything to do with the other as she already found herself a lover. It was a young man that she had met on her father's shipyard. Thomas was a dockworker who was going into working on the ships that were to sail to the New World of America. She met Thomas in the middle of the night, the same night that she heard of her engagement, and confessed her love to him. Unknown to her, Thomas did not wish to share but, since her father knew all the merchants using the ships for their own various reasons, there was no way that he could hide with her. Not even to another country because he did not wish to disappoint his mother and father. He waited for three years without ever telling Elysia what he had planned for her. On the eve of her wedding, Thomas called Elysia to the docks, to sit under them with him on the sand near the peir. He wished to tell her something but he would not say what it was until he could get her to the edge of the water. It wasn't until then that Thomas lied to her, telling her that he did not love her and that he had no intentions of ever staying with her whether she were married or not. In shock, Elysia was about to ask why when Thomas grabbed her and pushed her head under the water. The young woman had no time to scream when her head was submerged in the same waters that she had loved since she was a small child. Thomas cried as he held her head down, his hands around her neck as he sat on her hips to keep her from fighting back in any way possible. There, underneath the man that she had loved, Elysia drowned in the same waters that she had once wished to sail upon. Her father and mother were distraught at the death of their daughter, her mother going mad and her father going to alcohol, almsot to the point of losing his business when he traded it off to his daughter's lover, known to him as only being a friend to her. All the while, she watched and wept at the deceit of her lover. The same man she had been wishing to some day have a family with. The same man she wished to sail the open ocean with. Yet it would never happen. The chain at her neck dissolved painfully slow until she found herself in an even greater pain. Her body was turning into a very small being with a beautiful mask on it, a hole in her neck and she was able to sail along the ocean currents in her torment, letting them take her far, far away. She found herself near the shores of Japan, a world away from her old home, where she was crawling along the sand, her strength coming back to her for the first time. It was there that she saw one of her first Shinigami. Upon being threatened with a zanpakuto for the first time, she panicked and wished herself away, opening a Garganta without realizing she could do it. Elysia was laying on sand. Sand of all things. She crawled her way long the sand, her tiny dragon slug-like body making her a difficult target to hit. The entire time, she was absorbing the light from the moon, replenishing her reiatsu as she absorbed lesser hollows than herself. Quickly becoming agitated with her small, near helpless body, Elysia used the little nubs of 'hands' she had and ripped off her mask, becoming an arrancar. She moved on to Las Noches, having only found it after she moved on to come across Las Noches, where she now resides. Powers and Abilities Name: El Beso del Asesino Kiss Type: Offensive Cost: Low Range: Short Description: Elysia holds vents in her throat open, very much like that of a poisonous animal, where her reiatsu churns into a damaging poison quite like an inhaled Portuguese Man o' War venom. It can paralyze someone with lesser reiatsu than a lieutenant. It can cause severe pain to human, leaving whip-like red welts on the inside of their throat for 2 to 3 days after the initial kiss, though the pain will subside after an hour. However, the venom can travel to the lymph nodes and may cause, depending on the amount of venom, a more intense pain. The kiss may also cause death, although this is extremely rare. Symptoms might include fever, shock, and interference with heart and lung function. The treatment would be the same as if it were done by an actual Portuguese Man o'War. Name: Elysia Chlorotica Type: Healing Cost: Moderate Range: Short Description: A photosynthetic way of gathering reiatsu from light and meditation. Elysia can use the light in the same way as a sea slug of the same name by pulling reiatsu through light to be absorbed through her skin and hierro. This is an ability that must be done in water. *'Aquatic Chlorotica Form:' In order for her to absorb and replenish her reiatsu via the Elysia Chlorotica, Elysia's flesh turns a light blue and her eyes an off white while wearing the wedding dress that she was to be married in. In this meditative state, she cannot be mentally reached. Someone must physically touch her or the water around her to gain her attention. She is completely vulnerable in this state. Name: '''Jadeante Breathless Type: Passive Cost: Low Range: Short Description: Elysia, due to her living life's death, can use her reiatsu to fill her lungs for an extended period of time. When used in the human world, she can use her hierro to withstand high water pressure as well as move twice as fast in water when the need arises. '''Sonido Adept: Despite her gentle and soft demeanor, Elysia has rather skillful speed. While she does have issues with moving quickly enough to dodge a last minute attack, she can manage it but at shorter distances than if she planned it before. Her movements can be seen and her opponents can still normally sense her with surprising ease. Cero: Elysia can fire Cero from the gem in her sealed zanpakuto necklace's jewel with excessively destructive power. Her cero can be charged swiftly and is deep azure instead of red or green. The force can send an opponent hurtling long distances but she must be facing her opponent in order to fire it. Enhanced Hierro: Elysia's skin is highly durable, nothing like Ulquiorra but a few steps below him. She can grab a sword with her bare hand but doing so multiple times can make her hierro quite weak in that one area. Zanpakuto Mizuchi: Elysia's zanpakuto is rather different than others. It's not a visible sword and it doesn't appear as a weapon. Instead, it appears as a diamond and sapphire necklace twisted in the shape of a blue dragon slug. Name: 'Manipulacion de Agua Manipulation Type: Passive Cost: Meduim Range: Long Description: Pulling from her zanpakuto around her neck, she can move and shape a large body of water to her desire. Shaping them into gigantic whips, swung repeatedly at a target as a snake-like body, formed momentarily into a razor-sharp edge that can cut through metal, though not another zanpakuto. *'Latigo de Agua Whip: 'The water whip is a commonly used move that involves creating a lashing tendril of water to swipe at an opponent. The shape, size, and length are all determined by a waterbender's control, and more powerful benders can create larger whips, or ones of greater finesse. The whip can be sharpened into a blade that can slice through metal with relative ease. *'Chorro de Agua Jet: High pressure jets can be used to force opponents back or even blast clean through a target if focused enough. Water jets are primarily used if the user has the intent of severely hurting their opponents. *'Bullet Agua Bullet:' The water bullet is a move where the user bends a large amount of water and sends it in a forceful blow toward their target. It is similar to a water jet, but it is more for a quick use since the jet takes more concentration. It is basic yet useful because it takes little time to perform and has a significant effect on the target. Resurreccion: Its release command is 'Deceive.' Mizuchi unleashes a blue and white burst of spiritual energy, that washes around Elysia as a tidal wave. In her released state, Elysia becomes rather reminiscent of a black and white Protuguese Man o'War with a very Sea Swallow-like back piece that her zanpakuto becomes. Her arms become similar to a black jellyfish's tentacles with a length a little longer than her own legs, inside are her arms and hands. Her body is encased in a white and black body suit very much like a bathing suite. Around her head is a white mask that covers her cheeks and up with black ink-like tentacles coming from the sides of her head. Her legs become encased in her own ink and looks spotted and mottled gray where her zanpakuto wraps around them with two skeletal 'spines' that fall to her ankles. From her knees and below, her legs begin to 'drip' as if like ink. In this form, she mostly floats on her reiatsu, sailing the currents of reiatsu around her in a graceful, elegant fashion. : Name: Enganar Beso del Asesino Assassin's Kiss : Type: Offensive : Cost: Moderate : Range: Mid to long : Description: An enhanced version of her El Beso del Asesino, Elysia's poison moves through her body away from her vents and onto her arm tentacles to be used as a poison injection into the opponent. If the opponent's spiritual power is strong enough, they could withstand it completely and only have to deal with the constricting pressure of her tentacles. : Name: Cero Canon Canon : Type: Offensive : Cost: Moderate : Range: Mid to long : Description: From the six holes in her mask, Elysia can fire six small pen-like ceros at her opponent with a destructive force. The blast would be reminescent of a C4 bomb and three times as destructive. It's a step down from a Cero Oscuras and is seen as a blue cero. : Name: Ladrones Membrana Membrane : Type: Offensive/Healing : Cost: Moderate : Range: Mid to long : Description: Using her black, ink-like tentacles, Elysia can pull an opponent toward her or get close enough to them to where their attacks either touch or skin her so that her black membrane can latch on and attempt to heal herself. : Name: Membarana Membrane : Type: Defensive/Passive : Cost: None : Range: Short : Description: Acting as an enhanced Hierro, her membrane, while looking rather flimsy is strong enough to make it very difficult for a zanpakuto to burst through. Trivia *Elysia's theme is While Your Lips Are Still Red by Nightwish.